Amor Entre Obstaculos
by Ikari Taisho-2012
Summary: Inuyasha es un hombre que anda de flor en flor, pero todo cambiará cuando por cosas del destino se cruza en su camino una de las mejores cantantes del mundo, aunque él es un hombre de clase alta no cree que las personas de la alta sociedad puedan ser humildes, pero ella le demostrará que ser "rico" no impide ser sencillo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Especifico que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. Y bueno me imagino que lo demás lo saben, la trama es mía…

_**Prólogo**_

Inuyasha es un hombre que anda de flor en flor, pero todo cambiará cuando por cosas del destino se cruza en su camino una de las mejores cantantes del mundo, aunque él es un hombre de clase alta no cree que las personas de la alta sociedad puedan ser humildes, pero ella le demostrará que ser "rico" no impide ser sencillo, y comenzarán un tormentoso romance entre intrigas, amor, pasión y envidia. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Triunfará este amor entre tantos perjuicios de la sociedad?, ustedes mismos descúbranlo.

_**Amor entre obstáculos**_

_**Vidas diferentes: Chapter 01**_

**Kawasaki, Tokio, norte de la ciudad.**

Inuyasha, un joven de 24 años de ojos ámbar y cabellera plateada, él es un gran arquitecto, muy exitoso.

A pesar de ser heredero de una gran fortuna, jamás fue de su agrado interactuar con personas de su misma estatus social, ya que, desde su perspectiva, eran todas gentes engreídas y egoístas.

A él se le había hecho imposible creer en las mujeres ya que hacía un tiempo lo habían traicionado de la peor manera posible, desde entonces no le había abierto su corazón a nadie.

Su mejor amigo Miroku, un joven de pelo negro-azulado, era un abogado exitoso y socio de la compañía arquitectónica que dirigía Inuyasha.

—Miroku, ¡apúrate, me pones los nervios de punta! —Regañó Inuyasha a su mejor amigo mientras este no se apresuraba en terminar de arreglarse.

—Relájate, —dijo tranquilo—, todo a su debido tiempo querido amigo. —Respondió finalmente Miroku con un sabio tono.

— ¡No me relajo!, —Gritó—, tenemos una junta importante y el cierre de un gran negocio.

— Está bien, estoy listo señor "Soy Perfecto". —Bromeó el muchacho saliendo de la habitación, Inuyasha solo asintió.

Salieron y la reunión les salió a pedir de boca, los inversionistas estaban más que fascinados con los proyectos y tenían una excelente visión con eso, al otro día tendrían que viajar para cerrar los últimos detalles y empezar con la construcción del nuevo aeropuerto en Tokio y el nuevo shopping en Monte Carlo, debían viajar temprano.

—Miroku, solo un trago más y a dormir, recuerda que hay que ir al aeropuerto a las 4 de la mañana. —Le dijo Inuyasha a su amigo algo preocupado.

—Está bien, —Dijo con una sonrisa—, solo este y ya. —Le dijo finalmente tomando un último trago de tequila y saliendo a su casa.

**Kawasaki, Tokio, sur de la ciudad.**

Kagome, una chica de 21 años de edad, cabello azabache, hermosos ojos marrones y estatura mediana, conocida por ser una de las mejores cantantes de su generación, duerme profundamente.

Ella tiene todo lo que una chica pudiese pedir, pero su vida es demasiado ajetreada para disfrutarla o abrirse al mundo tanto como ella quisiera.

Su familia no era rica de cuna, eso era algo que ocultaban rigurosamente, ya que todos pensaban que ella había heredado toda su fortuna junto con su talento.

Su mejor amiga Sango, mejor conocida como su manager, le ayudaba en las buenas y en las malas, era lo más cercano a la vida de una chica normal que ella tenía, además de su peor enemiga, y por giros del destino, su prima, Kikyo; ella era la única en la familia cuyo único pasatiempo era el de hacerle la vida imposible.

— ¡Kagome levántate!, —Gritó su manager—, vamos a llegar tarde a tu entrevista. —Dijo finalmente.

—Cinco minutos, solo eso y me paro. —Respondió Kagome con los ojos entreabiertos.

Sango frunció el ceño ante la actitud tan despreocupada de su amiga.

— ¡No!, ¡A despertarse ya!

— Ya voy, ¡Que fastidiosa! —Rezongó la muchacha mientras se paraba desganada.

—Ya deja de quejarte y ve a darte un baño—le dijo Sango algo divertida al ver la actitud tan infantil de Kagome—, arréglate rápido y come que salimos en 45 minutos.

—Está bien. —Fue lo único que respondió la enfadada chica.

El día transcurrió normal, la entrevista de Kagome fue todo un éxito, dando a conocer que su siguiente video sería grabado en Monte Carlo y aclarando ciertas intrigas entre los fans sobre su vida amorosa, ya que según los rumores tenía un romance con el gran actor de cine Renkotzu Aizawa, ella dijo que su relación era de amigos y que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían por cuestiones de trabajo, además ella en ese momento de su vida estaba con muchos proyectos musicales y no tenía tiempo para romances.

—Y muy bien amigos esto fue lo que aclaró, la estrella con respecto a su vida sentimental, para "Cámara en acción TV", Miyagi Kong. —Dijo uno de los reporteros terminando la grabación de la nota.

Una vez terminada la entrevista Sango y Kagome subieron a la limusina para ir a casa.

—Kagome, debo ir a la disquera y luego al aeropuerto para terminar algunos detalles sobre el viaje. —Dijo Sango sacándose sus lentes oscuros mientras miraba a Kagome—. Y quiero que por favor hagas las maletas.

—Entiendo Sango, las haré no me olvidaré. —Dijo despreocupada.

— ¿Segura? —Sango frunció el ceño—. Es que siempre te olvidas. —Le recordó.

—Ya te dije que sí Sango. —Dijo Kagome un poco irritada por las insistencias de su amiga.

—De acuerdo.

Llegaron a la mansión de Kagome para dejarla y luego Sango salió, el día le transcurrió rápido a Kagome, en solo hacer unas simples maletas, ya que cuando cayó en cuenta era de noche y recibía una llamada de su amiga y manager.

—Kagome, ¿hiciste las maletas? —Pregunto Sango un poco preocupada.

— ¡Sí, Sango no soy una niña! —Le respondió irritada.

— ¡Bueno no te enojes!, —le dijo—, mañana a las 4 de la mañana salimos para el aeropuerto, recuerda que vamos a Monte Carlo para gravar tu video, y bueno, voy a colgar porque necesito que duermas bien, yo estaré en el Resort. —Le dijo finalmente.

—Está bien Sanguito, buenas noches. —Dijo Kagome feliz, colgando el teléfono y yéndose a acostar.

_**Continuará…**_

Como se habrán dado cuenta se han hecho modificaciones en la historia y espero que les guste y sea de su agrado! Primero que nada agradezco a _**Taijiya Sango Figueroa**___ya que es ella la que me ha ayudado a cambiarla… Muchísimas gracias amiga :* y MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas aquellas que siguen esta historia besos…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bien, aquí especifico que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. Y bueno me imagino que lo demás lo saben, la trama es mía…

_**El Encuentro: Chapter 02**_

—Kagome, vamos tarde. —Le regañó Sango

—Ya voy, ya voy. —Repitió Kagome.-

—Claro eso dices porque no eres una manager que debe atender y encargarse de todo. —Rezongó Sango entrando al auto.

Condujeron hasta el aeropuerto evitando a los eufóricos fans y paparazi que los esperaban en la entrada. Definitivamente Sango debió hacer algo con ellos, tendría que dar una pequeña entrevista para calmarlos…

—Que fastidio, —Rezongó un muchacho de orbes doradas—, el vuelo sale a las 4:30am, ya son las 4 y mi puesto quedo separado del tuyo. —Dijo Inuyasha a su compañero.

—Así es mejor, las chicas no pensaran nada raro. —Bromeó el muchacho de ojos azules.

— ¡Cállate pervertido! —Gritó irritado.

Una vez que Sango "se deshizo" por así decirlo, de los fans y paparazis entró al avión seguida por Kagome, quien al darse cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle gritó;

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi asiento no queda contigo?

—No es para tanto Kagome. —Dijo Sango curveando los labios.

— ¡¿Ah No!? —Gritó exasperada—, Si ni siquiera sé qué clase de loco degenerado habrá quedado conmigo.

—A ver, respira un poco o te saldrán arrugas. —Retocó a Kagome mientras reía.

—No seas ridícula Sango, —le sacó las manos bruscamente— tu sabes que todo eso son estupideces que dicen los psicólogos.

"Su atención por favor, los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Monte Carlo abordar por el pasillo 13"

—Es nuestro vuelo. Dijeron al unisonoro en diferentes salas del aeropuerto Miroku y Sango.

Salieron las parejas de amigos y se adentraron al avión, Sango miró su boleto y se sentó en el lugar correspondiente, obviamente Kagome hizo lo mismo. Miroku por su parte al divisar a la hermosa joven cerca alado de su lugar, sintió su boca llenarse de una lujuriosa sonrisa, Inuyasha resignado caminó hasta su lugar y al darse cuenta de "otro detallito", frunció el ceño y dijo.

—Disculpe pero el asiento junto a la ventana es el mío.

—Este asiento posee el número de mi boleto. —Respondió Kagome sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

—Si tú lo dices. —Respondió Inuyasha de forma antipática.

— ¡¿Es que dudas de mí?! —Esta vez Kagome si miró al chico con enfado.

—Quédese tranquila. —Dijo enfadado—. ¿Por qué me habrá tocado esta sifrinita? —Dijo apenas audible.

Naturalmente Kagome frunció el ceño ante las palabras del muchacho así que irritada le preguntó;

— Disculpe, ¡¿Cómo me llamó!?.

—Sifrinita. —Repitió—, ¡Es usted solo una niña mimada! —Dijo enfadado sentándose.

— ¡Oiga usted no me conoce, y no tiene el derecho de llamarme así! —Replicó.

—Yo si se quién es usted, —rió sarcástico—, solo es otra diva que cree que es mejor que los demás porque canta "bien".

Al saber Kagome que esto no era así se indignó.

— ¡Jah! —expresó sarcástica—. ¡Usted es un imbécil!, ¡Ni siquiera me conoce!, cambiemos de puesto. —Dijo con serias intenciones de pararse.

— ¿Que ese no era el de tu boleto? —Preguntó burlista.

—Idiota, tu compañero quedo con mi amiga, —Dijo saliendo del asiento—, dile que tome mi puesto y yo el suyo.

Inuyasha rió un poco ante la actitud de la chica y llamó a su amigo que no estaba muy lejos.

— Está bien Miroku siéntate aquí, ¡Y no preguntes porque! —Gritó antes de que su amigo pudiera protestar.

Kagome se levantó y se dirigió a su nuevo asiento.

— ¿Es esa la cantante? —Preguntó Miroku sentándose—. Oye, está muy bien. —Dijo con una libidinosa sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Cállate pervertido! —Respondió Inuyasha algo irritado.

Al llegar Kagome al asiento Sango preguntó.

—Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No preguntes. —Respondió Kagome enfadada recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.

—Vamos, dime. —Insistió su amiga.

—Tuve una discusión con el que se sentó a mi lado. —Dijo rápido tratando de cortar el tema allí.

—Ay pero no le pares, —Bromeó—, ya quita esa cara.

—Voy a dormir un rato. —Kagome ignoró el comentario de su amiga y giró la cara a la ventanilla mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. Sango también lo hizo.

Pasaron horas y finalmente les avisaron que aterrizarían en 15 minutos.

— ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada Sango!, ¡Ya quiero llegar! —Decía Kagome despierta hace ya un rato.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó su manager alegremente—, yo también, presiento que nos pasarán muchas cosas…

_**~Continuará~**_


End file.
